monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Noxa/Monster Hunter EX: Cast of Characters
'Cast of Characters:' Main Characters: Calden Lexus- A typical fourteen-year old boy who always dreamed to become a Monster Hunter just like his father before he left the family. As an orphan stray, this boy is tagged along with his best friend Ethan so he can finally reach his dream to become what he wanted to be. He lives in the Ito Village where he would help out the villagers whenever they are in need of his services. Most villagers call him "The Son of the Hunter" because he was born on the same day the legendary Hunter disappeared, but that rumor is false. Ethan Mepa- A fourteen-old old orphan who helps Calden become the Monster Hunter he wanted to be. Just like Calden, he was born on the same day the Hunter disappeared, but no one accepts that he was his son because he looks nothing alike to him. Most often, he would pickpocket newcomers of the Ito Village because he would want to help Calden in any kind of way. He's Calden only and true friend throughout this story... Gina Harsa- A mysterious fourteen-year old girl who seemed to find her way through Kokoto Village. Soon, she meets with Calden and Ethan with a dangerous assignment only to them: hunt all elder dragons before her village is destoryed. With this, she drags along the two boys on dangerous quest in order to complete this objective. She wields Dual Blades made from iron ores that makes them sharp. Her past will always haunt her from anywhere she goes... Support Characters: Elizabeth- Gina's felyne comrade who belongs to the race of Melynx. She is profound of her master's skills in combat, but resists the fact that she belongs with her family instead of Gina. Through hard and long ventures, she is very reliable whenever it comes to guiding and gathering, but she would help Gina whenever she is in danger. Jha-Ja (Ha-Ga)- A wandering Shakalaka who follows Calden due to his heroic actions to save him from danger along the way of their adventure. He's an excellent chef of his clan; therefore, whenever it comes to food, Elizabeth will find it and he'll cook it. Locations: Main Places: Ito Village- This is the place where Calden and Ethan live in. Compared to other villages, this village is more of a city than a village. Monster activity here is least likely to happen surrounding the borders. This place is not only know for it's product trading and population growth, it's know for its culture and history. Every once a year, villagers to hunters from across the world would gather together and celebrate the day that when the legendary Elder Dragon,Ponto-Lyo, was defeated by the legendary Hunter of the Ito Village for more than one year. The Ito Village would host a festival that was design to entertain and mourn the legendary Hunter: Darian. Darian was the legendary Hunter who, at the age of 21, defeated the legendary Elder Dragon that destoryed most of the village's hope and chances of survival. With this astonishing victory, Darian lived the rest of his life with cheers of peace and dances of harmony. At the age of 99, he died due to aging. Soon again, there would be another savior of this village from what the village cheif predicts... Category:Blog posts